


Heaven is (Not) a Place on Eos

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [201]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Niflheim Culture, Tenebrae Culture, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: He broke a lot of laws to get where he was, even if they weren't laws anybody called laws. He doesn't want to think about the ones they did.





	Heaven is (Not) a Place on Eos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindwyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwyrm/gifts).



> 100+ Words Meme  
> Two and a Number Meme: Ardyn & Ravus (Final Fantasy XV) [#7: Heaven]  
> Turned out more worldbuilding than fic, but I'm not upset with that.

By some miracle or divine intervention, Ravus was... permitted to enlist in Tenebrae's army. It was baffling that they thought they could refuse him, but even the Prince of Tenebrae had to abide by some rules. His sister may have been the Oracle, and under true Tenebrae law meant to inherit, but he and she both knew they walked a fine line when faced with the crushing weight of the Niflheim Empire.

So they... conformed. It wasn't easy, not by any means. He wasn't meant to be the successor, and yet Niflheim teased him with becoming Tenebrae's King in truth. He joined Tenebrae's army, something still permitted to exist chiefly, he thought, to grant the country some semblance of control. Purely hostile takeovers had failed in the islands of Galahd years ago and ramifications still continued to this day, but no one could say Niflheim didn't learn from it's mistakes; indeed, Tenebrae suffered them. Under Niflheim, a woman could not inherit a position of worldly power, which was absolutely _baffling_ to everyone in Tenebrae, the idea that Lunafreya wouldn't take Tenebrae's seat, that she was expected now to pass it over in favor of her brother.

Ravus--

Wanted it, honestly. He wanted stand toe to toe with Regis and demand an explanation for that night in the hidden grotto. He wanted to stand before Noctis and demand what right he thought he had, courting Luna. He wanted to stand before Emperor Iedolas (not Ravus' ruler, not never) as an equal and demand his people back, and have the force to take them. But that wasn't his true place, and he knew it.

He had to play by Niflheim's rules, however. At least he got out of having to marry and make her take his name; apparently there were laws in Niflheim that the last son of a line could not go to combat, and Ravus-- you didn't lead troops from the _back,_ damn it all, although they made him. Which was probably just as well, in the beginning. He knew plenty of warfare and swordskill, but he knew it from practice and study of books and secure environments, and many of Tenebrae's forces had much to teach him about the practical applications of not getting shot by allied combatants during live combat.

Granted, that was mostly resolved by not standing too near to Niflheim's MTs, creepy bastards that they were, but there were a lot of other nuances too. Much of which he couldn't learn any other way than on-hands study.

(Which didn't mean he hadn't had a child, in secret. Or two. A son, one he told no one of, a babe he and the mother and her husband conferred would be known as _Arctus._ Then a daughter a few years later, _Aurae,_ bracketing their true-child. Neither Arctus nor Aurae were Nox Fleurets. But then, Ravus was never _meant_ to have a child which carried his last name. And without that title, they would be... not safe, but safer.

Perhaps if this monstrous war ever ended, Ravus might actually get to be their _godfather._ But at least if he did truly get stupidly shot by MTs, an Oracle's blood passed on through him. His duty to Tenebrae satisfied, Niflheim's _ridiculous_ requirements met no matter that they would _never know._ Ever.)

Ravus rises through the ranks swiftly, bats away as much suspicion as he can, does not think about the children who do not bear his name. Emperor Iedolas has a granddaughter he intends to see Ravus wed to before he dies, to secure an alliance, a permanence, that cannot be undone, but thankfully it does not come up until just before his sister's own betrothal (a wedding which shouldn't be, couldn't be, under Tenebrae's laws, but she wants it, misses him, wants him, and for a brief twilight he thinks about the children who have seen his face only once and then never again, thinks about his sister's children, a son for the Caelum line, a daughter for the Nox Fleuret, a son for a King and a daughter for the Oracle, children with his sister's fair hair and a lost prince's blue eyes--)

"You don't approve," Chancellor Izunia notes, when he delivers the news to Ravus' posting. Personally, for some reason. Ravus frowns and tries not to be too obvious about it. "Why? Will the Princess disapprove so greatly?"

"My sister will do whatever she must to end this war as swiftly as possible," Ravus answers, because, honestly, it's not like either of them have had a choice since Regis _ran away and left them with the Empire._ "And the Emperor has decided this will be the best way." It would, at least, save many people's lives.

"I'm certain it will be matrimonial bliss should it happen."

Chancellor Izunia had _years_ on Ravus, but even he knew that tone. "You don't think it will."

"You and I both know that Emperor Iedolas is unlikely to sign a treaty which will permit the Kings of Lucis to retain any land." ..no, not as long as they had thwarted him from world conquest. "I have worked it out secretly so that an escort of King Regis' will come take your sister to Altissia. You should return to Tenebrae and see her off to safety."

His brow furrowed. "I thought the wedding would take place in Insomnia." Which was... young and foolish, actually, and he felt it despite being thirty.

Izunia offered him a mirthless smile. "Parents fear greatly for their young, no matter how old they get. No, King Regis does not intend to have _either_ of them in Insomnia while Iedolas is there. You'll understand when you have children, I think."

 _Do you have children,_ he wanted to demand, _because I do and I still do not understand._

"It's heaven, I'm told," Izunia continued, that smile turning positively mischievous. "Though the making of them is supposed to be better. I suppose you'll have to tell me all about it when you and Delicia finally have one of your own."

Ravus shivered. He'd forgotten Iedolas was still pushing for that. Delicia was a good child, but certainly not _heaven_ material. He'd really rather _not,_ thanks.


End file.
